


2 A.M.

by Odd_Ellie



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/F, Post-Canon, Sapphic September, Sapphic September 2020
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:15:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26814982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie
Summary: Já passava das duas da manhã enquanto o carro cruzou a estrada praticamente vazia...
Relationships: Faith Lehane/Buffy Summers
Kudos: 3





	2 A.M.

Já passava das duas da manhã enquanto o carro cruzou a estrada praticamente vazia. 

Pelo espelho retrovisor a motorista do carro podia ver a mulher deitada no banco de trás dormindo, sua expressão calma e serena, a fazendo parecer como se ela fosse anos mais nova. Ou talvez como qualquer outra mulher da sua idade. 

No volante desse carro estava uma mulher chamada Faith Lehane, e dormindo no banco de trás estava uma mulher chamada Buffy Summers. 

Sob circunstâncias normais Faith teria parado em um motel para dormir, ou pelo menos no acostamento caso dinheiro não estivesse abundante. Mas pressa era essencial naquele caso, pessoas estavam morrendo na cidade para onde elas estavam indo e elas estavam morrendo rápido. 

Geralmente agora as caçadoras eram mandadas em duplas ou trios dependendo da missão, era um bom sistema em geral. Assim haveria alguém para dar apoio ou alguém para terminar o trabalho caso o pior acontecesse. 

E geralmente o par de Faith para essas missões era Buffy, e já tinha acontecido vezes demais para ser uma coincidência. Ela não tinha ilusões a respeito disso ser pela outra caçadora apreciar sua presença, mas sim porque ela não confiava em Faith o suficiente para proteger as caçadoras mais novas. 

Não ainda. Talvez nunca. 

Ainda assim era bom estar perto dela mesmo sob essas circunstâncias. Elas não são mais as duas escolhidas, só duas entre milhares, e ainda aquela conexão que ela sentiu quando a conheceu ainda está lá, bem maior do que com que ela sentia com qualquer outra nova caçadora. Talvez fosse por causa da história compartilhada quando era apenas elas duas com o peso do mundo em seus ombros. Ou talvez era apenas atração. Talvez tenha sido apenas atração o tempo todo, nada místico a respeito, só ela e todas as coisas que ela queria e não poderia ter. Talvez fosse tudo. 

Os olhos de Buffy abriram e por um segundo quando seus olhos se encontram no espelho retrovisor ela sorriu. Mas aí ela piscou e o sorriso desapareceu. 

"Volte a dormir B, ainda falta bastante pra gente chegar" Faith disse. 

"Me deixe dirigir, você precisa descansar também" 

"Eu não estou cansada" 

"Mas você vai estar se você passar a noite inteira dirigindo" 

"Você não vai desistir, certo ?" 

"Não é do meu feitio fazer isso" 

"Certo. Você ganhou B" Faith disse estacionando o carro no acostamento da estrada. 

Ela aí foi para o banco de trás passando por entre o espaço dos dois bancos da frente. Por um segundo o rosto dela e o de Buffy estavam muito próximos. 

"Você poderia ter usado a porta" Buffy disse bem baixo, como se elas não fossem as únicas pessoas naquela carro. 

"Assim é mais rápido" 

Por um momento Buffy apenas olhou para ela como se ela estivesse procurando por algo, mas o momento passou e ela se afastou abriu a porta do carro e foi para a frente da maneira tradicional. 

Faith se deitou e Buffy começou a dirigir.

E por um longo tempo Faith não fechou seus olhos, ela apenas continuou olhando pra Buffy pelo espelho retrovisor, esperando o sono chegar. 


End file.
